


Someone else's sugar's sweeter

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: -winky face-, F/F, FLUFFYFLUFFYFLUFFY, Fluff, Fluffy, ITS SOOOO FLUFFYYYYYY, Jealous Carmilla, One Shot, Serenading, Singer Carmilla, adorkable Laura, carmilla sings to laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At an open mic at the campus' coffee house, Carmilla spots Laura with Danny and doesn't like it. Her jealousy takes over and she finds herself serenading Laura in front of the whole campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone else's sugar's sweeter

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sweeter by: Gavin DeGraw
> 
> If you play the song while reading, depending on how your speed is with reading, you should be able to read along with the actual singing of the song. In a few parts the song is quicker, but its relatively the same speed. :)
> 
> Also, wait to start the music until I say so if you want to sing along or whatever. I don't know what you do with fics like these gimme a break... It'll be stated in these : [ ]
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

You look around your current surroundings. LaFontaine has brought you to the colleges open mike night and you could think of over 10 other places you could be right now. One of them is home sleeping. You do enjoy this place. During the day it's nice, quiet, but once the sun sets, it lights up with poetry slams, open mike singing, and book clubs. 

They have the place set up nice tonight. Each table has a red and white checkered table cloth with a flower vase and a few candles. There's a stage set up in the middle of the room with chairs and tables circling it. Colored Christmas lights circle the entire place, giving it a nice glow while the other lights are off. All of the lights except the ones in the window and the ones above the stage.

"LaFontaine I don't know why I let you drag me here." You snicker taking a sip from your coffee.

You switch your right leg to rest over your left and continue reading your book.

"Oh hush. You have your book and I needed to get out. You know my current situation and i didn't want to be alone and..."

"And you needed a distraction.. yeah yeah..." You wave your hands silencing them. 

You hear a giggle. It's a familiar giggle. It's Laura's. Of course when you look over she's with big red. You glare at the two. That damn Amazon stole your girl freshman year before you could get to her. You hate her. You love Laura. You know Laura loves you too. You can feel it. You can see it when you talk. Last year, before Danny took her from you, you got a chance to meet Laura. You opened up to Laura. You two had something.

LaF follows your eyes and you look down immediately. "Just talk to her." They laugh. "Or you could sing to her..." They joke pointing to the stage.

Someone is walking off followed by a wave of claps and _wooo's_ coming from the crowd, Laura included. 

You hesitate. It's time to get her back. You take out your phone and check your make up in the reflection. "Spot on." You say lowly. LaF noticed what you're about to do and tries to stop you, but they're too late. You're already walking up to the stage flipping through your playlist looking for the song."Ahhah." You murmur to yourself plugging your phone into the amplifier.

[IF YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO THE SONG START IT HERE]

By mistake you downloaded the instrumental to this song, after hearing in on the radio, and never bought the actual lyric version. So you memorized the words and sang it to yourself when the song came on. The words sounded better coming from you anyway. 

You cleared your throat into the mike getting everyone's attention. "No fear Karnstein. You've had enough of this." You whisper to yourself. The music starts up and your palm start sweating.

The music settles to the part where you start to sing and you just go for it. "You.." You point at Danny and give her an annoyed look. "You don't know how lucky you aaare." You grab the mike with both hands now. "Hanging with that girl on your aaaarm." You shake your head slightly creating a rhythm with your words. " But soon enough I'm taking my shot." You shrug towards her giving her a concerned look, walking with the mike. You stop dead in your tracks and point your thumb and two fingers at Laura, closing one eye. "Bang." You motion your hand to 'shoot'. "Once I get em locked in my sight." You wink at Laura and take the mike off the stand. "Doesn't mean I wasn't alright." You shrug again walking over to their table. "I'm just seeing something I like." You husk bending down to give Laura's hand a quick peck. You turn around and walk back to the stage before seeing Danny's fists bunch and her face harden and Laura blush and flutter her eye lashes.

"I just wanna taaaake." You jump back on the stage. "Someone else's holiday." You raise your free hand gesturing to the table. "Sometimes the grass is greener," You shoot Laura another wink. "and someone else's sugar," You raise your powerful voice dramatically. "someone else's sugar's sweeter." You hear the crowd start to clap and _wooo_ you. Everyone including Laura. You walk around the floor with the mike waiting for the singing part to come back on. "You.." You point your head looking back at Danny from across the room. "Went to school and found out your dumb." You cross your eyes at her and skip around the tables making your way back to Laura twirling your hair. "Maybe you just had to much fuuun." You bend over resting your elbow on their table. You shrug and wear a concerned look. "Fell in love and think it's the oneee." You blow Danny a kiss and take Laura's hand walking her slowly back to the stage.

"You're like an angel." You leave her in the middle and signal her to stay. "Got me feeling like a devil." You wink at Danny and grab Laura's chair, quickly bringing it back to the stage. She sits and smiles pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "Wanna give you something if you promise that you won't tell." You signal her to _shhh_ before grabbing a flower from a nearby table and give it to her. You hum at the appropriate time of the song. 

"I just wanna taaake." You point at Laura while watching Danny get up with a pissed off look to her face. "Someone else's holiday." You see her flip you off before exiting the coffee shop. People start clapping and cheering you on more now. "Sometimes the grass is greener." People start singing along with you as you skip around the stage dancing and singing. "And some else's suger, someone else's sugar's sweeeeeter." You lift your arms up belting out the last word. 

You quickly catch your breath and wipe the sweat dropping from your brow before singing again. "Imma recommend." You walk over to Laura and lean your elbow on her shoulder, crossing your left foot over your right. You hear her giggle and you swear your heart skips a beat. "You take that body to the other eeeeend." You walk backwards facing her and shrug. "I really like you," You stop and pout a little. "But i can't be friends." You lift up your free hand. "Not with these hands." You look at your hand and shrug again. "Of miiiiine." 

She blushes down and you smile. You walk back to the mike stand and place the mike on its holder, signaling everyone to sing out. "I just wanna taaaaaake, someone else's holiday." You point a hand back at Laura while staring into the crowd. "Sometimes the grass is greeneeeeer." You shut your eyes tight and grip the stand so tight your fingers turn white. "And someone else's sugars, someone else's sugars," You arch into the stand singing. "I just wanna taaaaake. Some one else's holiday." You tap your feet to the beat and wipe your brow with the back of your hand. "Some times the grass is greener, and someone else's sugar," You take the mike and kneel on the floor with your legs spread open. "Sooooooomeone else's sugars sweeeeeeteeeeeeer." You belt out with a standing ovation and flowers being tossed onto the stage. 

After a second you stand up and bow saying thank you's into the mike. You turn to Laura but shes not there. 

You walk over to her seat hearing the sounds of the crowd echo in and out of your ears. She left you a note on a napkin and the flower on her chair.

You bite your lip and squint your eyes reading it.

_Come find me._

_-Laura_

You smile and catch your breath before grabbing all of your belongings and running outside into the middle of the road, into the rain, completely ignoring everyone inside.

"You got your girl."

You turn your head quickly to see Laura leaning against the building with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I did, did I?" You smirk slowly walking towards her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun (\^-^/) thanks for reading.


End file.
